My Favorite Teacher
by mikuridaigo
Summary: Mr. Williams is the unknown teacher, just trying to survive another school year with obnoxious teens. What he didn't realize was that one of his students was actually watching him. GilbertxMatthew with hints of AlxKiku and more parings.
1. Confession

My Favorite Teacher

* * *

"Um… so to conjugate the verb… all you- please stop talking! Peter please be quiet- Vash! Quit threatening Im Yong Soo! Wait, Yong Soo, stop touching him! He's not a girl!" Matthew Williams yelled as he tried to control his French class, again. Every single day it was like this, they would enter in and stay silent for the first twenty seconds of the class before talking and throwing random objects for the rest of the hour. It was driving Matthew insane, and the worst of it was no one seemed to notice him!

"Mr. Jones, why are there French stuff in your classroom? I thought you teach American history?" Peter, a young English freshman asked.

"For the last time I'm Mr. Williams, and I teach French! Now please everyone in their seats!" Of course no one heard the response and continued their doing.

But in the front, a certain albino was listening, sort of. Now Gilbert wasn't the type to sit in front of the class and actually listen to the teacher, in fact he would stay in the back and do like the other students were doing. But there was something about Mr. Williams that attracted him. He couldn't tell if it was those tiny glasses, or the soft blonde hair, or maybe the way Mr. Williams blushed as he got frustrated. Whatever it was, he liked it, and he wanted to be close to Mr. Williams as much as he can. If only the Canadian... he is Canadian right? If only the teacher would stop screaming at the class and at least looked at Gilbert and smile, knowing that he was the only good student.

"I feel so sorry for him." Seychelles commented. "I mean look at all the hockey trophies he won before he began teaching; you would expect him to be a little bit tougher." She pointed to the pictures of Mr. Williams when he was in high school and college. He and his team had many gold trophies from different games, so why didn't he go professional?

"Well maybe he wanted to be gentler instead of a rough hockey player." _I wouldn't mind Mr. Williams being rough on me._ Gilbert thought to himself, licking his lips.

Suddenly the door burst open with a man looking like Mr. Williams walking in, looking very pissed. "Matthew, could you please keep your class down? We're taking a test here."

"Ack! I'm sorry Alfred, I just-

"Oh my gosh!"

"Why are there two Mr. Jones?!"

Gilbert face palmed. _Sure they're twins, but they do not look exactly alike!_ Which was true also. Mr. Williams' hair was slightly longer and his hair was parted in the middle. As for Mr. Jones, his hair was obviously shorter and parted at the right side of his head. Not only that but Mr. Jones spoke a lot louder and wore a bomber jacket to school while Mr. Williams wore a sweater vest, similar to the English teacher's, Mr. Kirkland. Wait, wasn't Peter Mr. Kirkland's younger brother?

Mr. Jones sighed and closed the door. "Okay, everyone silence!" the class suddenly became quiet and went back to their seats. "Now would you people please listen to my brother?!"

"Who?" someone interrupted.

Groaning, Mr. Jones pulled Mr. Williams closer to him by holding him by his waist. "This guy, with glasses and a Canadian accent? He's your teacher and you should listen to him, now please shut up." Why did Gilbert feel jealous when Matthew's brother held him by his waist? Alfred then released his brother and left the classroom.

The class was still silent, and now that Matthew had their attention. "Ahem… so continuing on, would anyone like to finish the sentence?" he asked, pointing to a certain sentence on the board. Gilbert raised his hand first. "Um, Gilbert?"

"Je voudrai commander des ...uh... pâtes?"

Matthew Williams gave a warm smile. "Very good." And he continued on with the lesson.

---

_Coffee… or tea… or whatever they serve in the lounge… _Matthew thought to himself as he locked his classroom door. He made his way to the teacher's lounge when he heard some of his students talking.

"Yeah, I can't believe he has to get his brother to control the class."

"Well, it's not like he can anyway!" More laughter as Matthew ran to the lounge. Once inside he tried to get the words out of his head and look for the coffee.

"Hey there bro!" Alfred yelled, wrapping himself around his brother's waist.

"O-oh hey there Al. Um… thanks for what happened in the classroom."

Alfred smiled and rested his head on his brother's back. "No problem Mattie, but you do need to get tougher on those students."

Matthew continued to make his coffee. "I know… but they don't respect me already, how can I suddenly become tough without them laughing?"

Alfred then spun his twin around so that they were facing each other. He took Matthew by the chin and said, "I could teach you to be tougher if you like…" Their faces were very close; in fact Alfred could feel Matthew's blush when-

_WHACK_

Alfred's head began to bleed as he turned around to find a Japanese man with his hand in a karate-chop position. "Jones-san, I think we need to have a discussion on a math problem that doesn't seem to add up correctly."

"Aw, but Kiku! You know I suck a math!"

Then Kiku pulled Alfred by the ear and dragged him out of the lounge. "Ow, ow, ow! Ack! See you later bro, Kiku stop! You're hurting me!" Matthew shook his head and smiled as he got his coffee. Once he was done he left the lounge to his classroom and graded the homework.

---

Now Gilbert wouldn't call himself a stalker. No he wasn't. It just happened that he ate lunch right under the French class window, the class that belonged to Mr. Williams. Just a coincidence… right? Well it didn't matter. The albino student watched lovingly as his favorite teacher graded the homework assignments. But the sound of a quick ring tone distracted them both. Mr. Williams took out his cell phone. It seemed to be a text message, but not just any message. Gilbert noticed the deep red blush on his face as he texted the person back and tried to work again.

_Who the hell texted him? _Gilbert thought. If it made him blush it was obviously a text from a lover or an admirer. But who could it be? Though Mr. Williams isn't liked by most students, he is pretty popular with the teachers.

Gilbert thought to himself as he thought about the choices. Mr. Jones seems really close to him, but that's because they're brothers. He's not sure if they're blood related, the do look alike, but their last names were different. Well whether they're blood brothers or not he does touch the Canadian a lot. However a rumor spread that Mr. Jones has something going with the Japanese math teacher so hopefully he could cross him off the list.

The other French teacher, Mr. Bonnefoy is suspicious, but yet he wants to do everyone. Principal Braginski once in a while appears in his classroom and they talk about hockey a lot! But the principal is in a relationship with the vice principal so it didn't count either. Is that it?

Well one of them must have sent the text; why else would Mr. Williams be blushing red like a tomato?

"Hey, why are you stalking Mr. Williams?"

"Gya! Seychelles!"

Mr. Williams looked out his window to see a brunette girl run off, leaving the pale student behind. "Eh… good after noon Mr. Williams…"

Instead of questioning him, the Canadian teacher smiled. "Very well actually. Are you eating alone?"

"Uh… yeah… and you're grading papers?"

"_Oui. _You can come in if you like; it seems a bit chilly outside." Gilbert smiled as he jumped through the window and pulled up a chair next to the teacher.

"I have some wurst for lunch, do you want some?"

Mr. Williams smiled. "Thank you, but it's your food. I shouldn't be taking it from you."

"You're not taking it away, I'm offering you some." Gilbert stabbed one wurst with his fork and held it to the blonde man.

"Oh no, really I'm-" Seeing an opportunity to feed him Gilbert shoved the meet in Mr. Williams mouth. At first the teacher looked very displeased, but once he began to chew he seemed a bit more satisfied and swallowed. "Okay, it is good but please don't shove that in my mouth again?"

Gilbert smiled since he wasn't mad. "Can I still feed you though?"

Mr. Williams gave a light blush as he gazed away. "And… why would you want to do that?"

"Because I'm awesome that way!"

The Canadian man's blush grew as he tried to focus on his paper work. "F-fine… but that's just because I have to work and have no time to eat!"

Gilbert had another wurst near Mr. Williams' mouth. "Of course Monsieur Williams." His teacher gladly took a bite, licking his lips to savor the German food. Gilbert swallowed hard when he saw the small pink tongue appear and he quickly looked away.

"Thank you Gilbert."

"Vous êtes les bienvenus…" Mr. Williams looked very impress with his French. However, Gilbert still wondered who sent him the text. The student was still determined to find out who it was, or at least get to his French teacher before the other person does.

---

Once the final bell rang Matthew sighed in relief. Finally, all those ingrates are gone and he has the weekend to relax. Tomorrow afternoon was also a very important hockey game against Russia, and though he and the principal usually watch it together Ivan had a date with Wang Yao. Oh well, more ice cream for him.

When the last student left Matthew began to clean up when he received another text. He opened it up and flustered, from embarrassment and annoyance.

_Hey Mattie! Kiku wants to play teacher and student… wanna join? JK, he's mine!_

The innocent brother texted back _No! Quit sending me you and Kiku's sex life! I don't think he likes that!'_

After a few more seconds a text came back. _Hey! I usually don't, but Kiku texts Elizabeta about us so I will 2 u! _

_Well I don't want 2 no when he gives u a bj or where u have sex!_

… _Ur not fun._

Before he could say anything back there was a knock at his door. "Come in!"

Gilbert gladly entered, closing the door and quietly locking it. He didn't say anything as he walked up to his teacher and sat on his desk, facing the older man sitting down. "Monsieur Williams, can I ask you a personal question?"

"Um, oui."

"Do you have a lover?"

Mr. Williams blinked a couple of times as he stared at his student. He didn't look embarrassed, just confused. "Uh, no. I haven't had time to date, why do you ask?"

If it wasn't a lover, then the text must have been from an admirer. "Just curious. I mean, you're very handsome Monsieur." Gilbert smirked as he tried to draw himself closer.

The blonde man didn't seem to notice the contact. Instead he just took off his glasses to wipe them. "Well thank you Gilbert, but I doubt anyone likes me at all."

With gentle hands, Gilbert took away the glasses and set them aside. Mr. Williams looked so much younger without them, but he still looked just as sexy. "What do you mean?"

Blinking with confusion Mr. Williams still answered. "Well… let's just say a lot of people, especially women, laugh at me." He remembered clearly of the students laughing at him during lunch.

"Not everyone laughs at you."

"Oh right, maybe not in front of me but when I'm not looking they are. Gilbert, your classmates do not respect me at all, what makes you think that there is at least one person that doesn't laugh at me?" Those violet blue eyes stared deeply into his red ones, searching for the right answer, or maybe hope.

But what those violet blue eyes couldn't see was that those red eyes were his answer, his hope.

"I know one person at least."

"Who?"

Smirking, Gilbert leaned over and captured the sweet lips of his French teacher. Mr. Williams's eyes widened in shock but didn't bother to push him off. Seeing that he wasn't fighting Gilbert used his tongue to ask for an opening. The teacher complied and opened his mouth to allow the younger man to taste him. _Hm… maple syrup is it? So sweet… just like him…_ Gilbert's hands suddenly snaked around Mr. Williams's neck as he pulled him closer while the teacher wrapped his arms around his student's waist. After minutes of kissing both had to release for air before a few more kisses.

"How long?" Mr. Williams asked.

"How long what?"

Another kiss. "How long have you wanted to do this?"

"Since the first day of school. I regret not doing it sooner."

Gilbert kissed Mr. Williams's neck as he teacher responded. "So do I."

The albino kid smiled. So Mr. Williams wanted this as well huh? Well then he has to take things a bit further on. "Hold on…" He released his teacher and jumped off his desk, and crouched down to that he was at waist level with the older man. "Oh look, I think I got you excited." His hands were suddenly at the belt, quickly undoing it to pull of the half harden erection.

"G-Gilbert! W-what are you doing?"

"Something I wanted to do forever…" With skilled hands Gilbert stroked the organ lightly before taking it into his mouth. Mr. Williams's eyes widened, at first with fear, but then softened and closed with pleasure.

"G-Gilbert… ahh! Please… t-this isn't right…"

Just hearing the man say his name turned him on badly so he didn't stop. Instead he undid his own pants to take care of himself. Mr. Williams, from his perspective, could see everything his smartest student was doing, pleasuring both men. The student seemed pretty experienced with this; he knew which areas are sensitive and how it should have been licked. Mr. Williams felt a bit jealous of those boys before him but it didn't matter, he was all of Gilbert's attention. "Ah! Oh! G-Gilbert, more… s'il vous plait…"

The student had no idea what he said in French but he didn't care. All he heard was Gilbert and more and that's all he needed. With one hand he jerked himself off while the other helped him give a splendid blow job. Finally both men lost it when Gilbert deep throated Mr. Williams. Spilling into his mouth Gilbert came instantly, both panting as they waited to finish. Gilbert finally released, licking his lips contently as he gazed at his teacher, who had his arm on his face, covering his eyes as he panted hard. Gilbert then pulled his pants up and helped his teacher too. "Était-ce bien?Monsieur?"

The monsieur didn't answer. First he grabbed a tissue from his desk to wipe the remaining semen off Gilbert's cheeks. When he was done Mr. Williams grabbed a random piece of paper, rolled it up in a cylinder form and swatted Gilbert's head like he was a fly. "Ow! What the hell?!"

"Horrible."

Those words stabbed Gilbert through his heart. Horrible? After he screamed his name multiple times he said his performance was horrible?

"Horrible. You're pronunciation is horrible. Though you are acing all the tests you still do not have the correct accent. Try moving your tongue more."

Wait… what? Was he trying to send some kind of a message to him? "I do not understand Monsieur..."

Mr. Williams pouted. Before saying anything else he took out a piece of paper and wrote something down. "Here, this is my address. You obviously need some tutoring. And since we both don't want to be here at the school come to my house at three tomorrow afternoon. I'll have food there so you don't have to worry." Gilbert looked at the paper confusingly. Did he just invite him over to his house?

As Gilbert tried to sum everything up Mr. Williams had everything cleaned up as he carried his laptop bag. Grabbing his glasses he asked, "Well, don't you want to get home?"

After a long silence Gilbert finally stood up and attached himself to his teacher. "Of course! Is my accent really bad? Because everyone says mine is awesome!"

"It's fairly good. But some words make you sound German than French." Gilbert smiled as he rested his head on his teacher's arm. "Then I hope your private tutoring works…"

"I hope so too." Both men left the school and to the teacher's car. Mr. Williams offered to drive Gilbert home, which he did. When he finally got home Matthew threw his bag on the couch along with himself. Looking around the room he realized me may have to clean up a bit. But before he did that…

Matthew took out his phone and began to write a message. _Hey Al, you know that albino kid in your fifth period class?_

Seconds later. _Yea, wut about him?_

_He gave me a blowjob ^.^_

* * *

So this was another request based on my kiriban on deviantart. And I apologize for the age confusions and so on. I mixed it up when it came to the ages but that was just to make the plot easier for me. Now I wouldn't mind making more to this so if anyone wants more, like Mr. Williams' private tutoring, just say so and I will. Sorry for any grammar/spelling/punctuation mistakes and please review.

Teachers:  
Mr. Matthew Williams: French I teacher  
Mr. Francis Bonnefoy: French II-III teacher  
Mr. Alfred Jones: Regular and AP American teacher  
Mr. Kiku Honda: Trigonometry –Calculus teacher (Because he is so Asian he has to teach math)  
Mr. Arthur Kirkland: AP Literature teacher

Principal Ivan Braginski (Because we need a communist leader)  
Vice Principal Wang Yao (Just because I love these two together)  
(This is all for now, more if anyone wants this continued)

The French being spoken is simple words like 'please' or 'very good' and like that, basic translations.

Like I said if you would like more I beg for reviews… um, love you all~


	2. Tutoring

My Favorite Teacher  
Chapter 2

Author's Note: Thank you all so much for the support of this story! As lame and Oscar-awarding cliché as this sounds I really didn't expect this much reviews and support. Thanks you so much so here is another chapter. But before you read I want to thank Zorosangel for correcting me on my French. I know nothing about the French language and I was turned to the internet for help. But she hasn't responded back to my message so for now stick with the probably wrong French and if she doesn't respond by the time this is on fanfiction corrections can still be made. Also I noticed a lot are asking for France and England to end up together and my response to that… wait and see! Muahahaha, okay I'm still trying to develop a proper plot and not just a PWP so stay tuned and look out for more parings!

As a quick last note I feel bad for separating the Bad Touch Trio but I found a way to put them back together despite that Gilbert is the student. Just wait and see!

**Warning**: The characters are a bit OOC, but in my opinion very OOC… well I tried to make Canada more dominate to show that his quietness is just a shadow to hide his closet perverseness or something like that. I put up a poll asking your opinions who should be seme or uke but most of the requests to who tops was in the reviews so I'll use those. Any more information or whatever may be found at the author's note at the end of the chapter.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Hetalia. If I did Kiku and Alfred would be doing it like rabbits twenty four seven while Arthur can go suck a -

* * *

Gilbert was nervous, very nervous. He was privately invited for tutoring at his teacher's home, the very sexy teacher. After their 'activity' after school yesterday Gilbert couldn't think straight. Now what is he going to do, bring lube? No… that's pushing it a bit too far. Well breath mints should do it, and he shouldn't wear underwear just in case. No, the underwear has to stay on or else it would look like he's expecting way too much. Great, he was thinking too hard.

"Where did you say you were going?" His brother Ludwig asked when Gilbert finally came downstairs.

"Uh, just studying with Seychelles and Feliks, we have a test in French class and I'm not ready for it."

The blonde man shrugged as he continued to look through the bills. "Okay then, call me when you're done." Usually Ludwig would question him more about his 'studying' but Gilbert has been hanging out with good people lately and he had no time to question him.

"Will do, later." Gilbert was about to close the front door when he heard his bird chirp. He goes to the bird's cage and opened the door to feed it. "Full now Gilbird?" the bird chirped again and flew on top of his head. "Okay, you can come with me." He chuckled and left the house to wait for the next bus. As he got on the albino unraveled Mr. Williams' address, making sure the bus was going on the right street. The student was still shaking with excitement… he was going to have his teacher all to himself. But were they really going to study, or maybe something else?

His brain suddenly died when he found himself in front of the teacher's door, which stood out from the rest since it had the Canadian maple leaf. Taking a deep breath he rang the doorbell. Seconds later the door opened with the handsome blonde man standing behind it. For some reason Gilbert was hoping for him to wear his sweater vest, but the red sweater and matching sweat pants along with the messy hair was still very cute. "Ah, welcome Gilbert, come on in." He opened the door wide allowing the kid in. "Cute bird, does it follow you around like this?"

"Yup! Because he's awesome like me!" Gilbert trotted inside and observed the house. It was plain and simple; a coffee table with a couch and a chair, a table at the hallway with picture frames and a mirror. There was an opening for the kitchen and along the hallway were probably the rooms. It was just a one story room, since he lived in an apartment complex, but it seemed cozy. "Nice house Monsieur Williams."

"Thank you, go ahead and sit down, I'll get us something to drink." Matthew disappeared into the kitchen, the sound of glass being hit against each other. Gilbert sat on the couch, curious to roam around and invade his privacy. But he would be a good student and sit in place, even though he was obviously hyper. Matthew came back with two glasses and sodas. "Is this okay for you?"

"Oh yeah! Thanks." The Canadian poured in the sodas in their cups and switched on the T.V. Gilbert looked up at his tutor, trying to admire his looks when he noticed a kid size stuffed polar bear sitting next to him. "Your bear monsieur?"

"Oui, does it seem strange?" Matthew held the bear in his arms before passing it to Gilbert. Gilbird then flew off Gilbert's head and onto the polar bear where he closed his eyes, seeming to fall asleep.

"Nah, it's cute. Who gave it to you?"

"Francis… I mean Mr. Bonnefoy." Gilbert's eyes twitched at that name. He has seen the teacher around and he was a giant pervert, more of a pervert than himself! That man flirts with all the students and the teachers, last year he seemed to have a thing for Mr. Williams. But this year he has been very comfortable with the English teacher Mr. Kirkland. It doesn't matter if he was comfortable with the man or not, if he's seen that man make eyes at his teacher and it is unacceptable.

"Oh, as a birthday gift or something?"

"Yeah, when I was about ten or eleven. We knew each other for a long time. It's funny though, my brother has a stuffed pink rabbit."

Gilbert bursted out laughing, waking up Gilbird who chirped angrily before falling back asleep. "No way! Mr. Jones seems like the type to shoot a stuffed rabbit!"

"Hehe, yes but it was a gift from Kiku, I mean Mr. Honda. He throws away nothing that the man gives to him." Matthew paused for a second, looking at the T.V. "Before the tutoring, do you want to watch some hockey?"

Gilbert raised his eyebrow. He remembered all the hockey pictures and trophies that he had in his classroom, so he must still be into it. "Sure, you used to play right?"

The game hasn't exactly started so Matthew decided to answer. "Yeah, in high school and college, but it was just for fun."

The student pouted. "But you could have gone professional."

The Canadian shrugged and turned back to the T.V. "Well not all school athletes make it to the professional level, and I was close to completing my teaching degree so I might as well have a job that can pay. Yes!" Matthew yelled as the Canadian team blocked the Russian one.

Gilbert felt his eyes wander away. Did he really not think he could make it professional? Right now he could be one of those hockey players instead of sitting at home and watching them play. Yet, if he did go professional he would be failing another class and he wouldn't have been able to give this man a blow job. He smirked, thinking of his sweaty face and sweet voice just yesterday. Maybe this tutoring session was just that! He did say move your tongue more…

Matthew suddenly sat up, yelling. "Ha! Another score! Man Ivan is going to owe me those days."

"Days?"

He sat back down to take a drink of soda. "Yeah, every game we make a bet, and if I win he has to give me extra personal days. If I lost I have to give up some of my days."

"Isn't that bad, or against the rules?"

A gentle smile appeared on his teacher. "So was yesterday's activity, but that didn't stop us."

Inside Gilbert wanted to explode. This oh-so-innocent teacher had a demon inside him and it had to release! Who knew this man didn't mind 'activities' like these, even if it was illegal! Unconsciously Gilbert scooted closer to the man in hopes that he could attack the teacher. Too bad the older man was concentrated on the game instead. How can he ignore a student as awesome as him?! Or is this just a plan of a tease? Gilbert couldn't tell as Matthew grunted when the Russian scored point. "Damn communist…" (1)

Whoa, Gilbert didn't see that coming. He knew that Mr. Jones hated communism, and why he hated the principal, but he didn't see it in Mr. Williams. Maybe it's rubbing off on him. The student looked up at the man to see a frustrated face with a small blush still lingering. Just like class, god he looked fuckable. But he had to hold himself back, or else Mr. Williams may kick him out. The game just had an hour left; he could hold himself… he could hold himself…

-

The hour took forever, but that was probably because he was staring at him the whole time, thinking about all the dirty things he could do to him. "Well, looks like Ivan owes me three extra personal days." Matthew said happily.

"I doubt he's going to be happy about that."

He just shrugged. "Whatever, a bet is a bet. And now I wonder when I'm going to use those days." He gave a sly smirk to his student, trying to give a signal. But before Gilbert could say anything Matthew suddenly pulled out a French textbook. "Now let's work on that tongue of yours shall we?"

The coffee table was cleared and the books were set. Gilbert stared at a piece of paper with simple sentences that he had to speak out. The first few words were spoken correctly but eventually the German accent kicked in and he didn't even sound like he was speaking French anymore. Those red eyes gave a frustrated look as he mouthed the words to himself.

While Gilbert was giving angry faces at the paper Matthew decided to get comfortable. He leaned back on the couch with his elbow resting on the arm of the couch while his head lay on his hand. Matthew smiled and watched his number one student with those irritated faces. _Cute… is it bad that I'm being turned on by this?_

"Argh! This is impossible! Even with my awesome skills I sound like- Dammit I don't even know!" He gave a pout, a huff and crossed his arms. Matthew wanted to lick his lips. Seriously, how can this kid be so damn adorable? The teacher gave a light chuckle and Gilbert noticed this. "You're amused, aren't you?"

"Hm, yes but only because it's you." It took a lot longer than Matthew thought for Gilbert to process this information but when he finally did Gilbert turned his head away.

"Well, that's because I'm totally awesome! Now are you going to help me or not?"

"Yes, just be patient eh?" Gilbert hasn't heard his Canadian accent before and he has to admit, hot.

Matthew sat up and took the paper, writing notes on the more complicated words. "Like I said, it's all about tongue and recognizing what should and should not be pronounced. Unlike Spanish we don't pronounce every syllable, now try this one."

He gave Gilbert the paper with the new notes. Gilbert stared at the words trying his best to remember what was to be pronounced or not. "Um, _S'il vous plaît embrassez-moi, monsieur_?"

"_Très bon! _You got that one perfectly."

Gilbert felt very proud of himself as he boasted himself. "Hehe, I knew I could do this!"

"Yes, but do you know what you even said?"

Then his confidence fell. Gilbert was surprised that he was even passing the tests, but half of the time he had no idea what his monsieur said or wrote down. "Uh… no, but I said it correctly and that's all that matters!" He had to keep it positive to show that he still rules.

The blonde man rolled his eyes as he got closer to his student. "Okay, do you at least know what this word means?"

"Yeah, this one is please and the last one is monsieur. But the rest seem gibberish to me." Although, the words 'please' and 'monsieur' is just enough to turn him on.

"Hm, I'll give you a hint, this word is a verb and you see it done among couples."

Gilbert thought about the verb. Seen it among couples? Like holding hands and cuddling? But why does please hold hands with me monsieur sound wrong? This was a new verb that he hasn't seen in his book or has been said in class. Might as well guess. "Please, uh… be totally awesome with me monsieur!"

Matthew wanted to face palm. This was his number one student? Sometimes he wondered if he cheated off that one girl's test or something. This was so simple Alfred could actually get it! And since Matthew was tired of waiting… "Here's another hint."

Two hands were suddenly cupping Gilbert's face. The student looked up at his teacher who was lingering over; pushing his student against the couch Matthew came within millimeter from Gilbert's mouth. Both could feel their breaths against each other as Gilbert's heart began to pound harder. The teacher was never this aggressive at school, not even after school! Did he finally unleash the pervert within? Gilbert closed his eyes, waiting for the kiss when those lips went away from his lips and to his…forehead?!

"WHAT?!" Gilbert exclaimed as he pushed the teacher away.

Matthew gave an irritated look. "What, you asked for it and I gave it." Okay maybe the teasing was a bit harsh but he wanted to teach him a lesson for not studying hard enough.

"S-so I asked you to kiss me?!"

"Yes, and I kissed you."

"But I expected your lips!"

"You didn't ask where, so I chose myself." Matthew gave an innocent smile as he turned to the T.V, feeling like he was done for the afternoon.

However, Gilbert was far from being done. He expected a kiss from his teacher and dammit he was going to get a kiss from his teacher! Gilbert sat closer to the older man, laying his head on his shoulder. He noticed that the remote somehow ended up on the couch arm where Matthew was resting. "This channel is lame, I'll get the remote." Gilbert then leaned across the teacher and grabbed the remote. Before going back he gave a signal smirk to Matthew, in hopes that he would comply with it.

"Well, then change the channel. I'll get us something to eat." Matthew casually sat up and walked to the kitchen as if oblivious to the current situation. Gilbert angrily grabbed the polar bear and Gilbird and sighed into them. What the hell is going on? What is up with all the teasing and kissing on the forehead, did Matthew really not want to do it?

"I'm back, I hope you like bruschetta!" Matthew said happily as he set the tray down.

Gilbert's stomach growled. The food looked so delicious, and so did Matthew, but when didn't he? Matthew took one into his hands and took a small bite, licking off the basil from his cheeks. Gilbert noticed some of the tomato sauce got onto the curl that stuck out from Matthew. "Monsieur, you got some tomato on your hair." Chuckling Gilbert reached over and pulled the tomato out. Suddenly a huge blush formed on the teacher's face and he shifted uncomfortably.

"Um… t-thanks Gilbert."

The student noticed the sudden change in attitude and didn't move. "Something wrong monsieur?"

"A-ah… no. J-just… you can eat now you know."

Without leaving his other hand from the curl Gilbert reached over for the bread and ate it in one bite. "Yummy, very good. Now tell me, why are your legs together like this?"

After licking his fingers Gilbert's free hand traveled from his mouth to Matthew's thigh. "Come on, you were comfortable minutes ago. Please tell me." Gilbert accidentally tugged on the curl and Matthew gasped.

"J-just please let go of my hair…" Gilbert did just that and Matthew was finally able to relax a bit. However Gilbert was curious about that strain of hair. He touches it and Matthew gets flustered huh? He knew that's what happened with the Italian brothers but he didn't expect that with the teacher. Did Mr. Jones have the same thing with that cowlick? He wondered if Kiku touched that as well. That wasn't the point now! If Gilbert's theory was true then that… what was it call, erogenous zone, then that curl was Monsieur's erogenous zone!

"Hm… maybe I won't let go."

"What-ah!" Gilbert began to play with the curl, rubbing that single strain of hair as he watched his teacher's reactions. Matthew gave out silent gasps as he closed his legs tighter, but Gilbert's free hand wandered deeper within his inner thighs. "G-Gilbert, please don't touch me there."

Just hearing that sweet Canadian accent turned Gilbert on so fast that he felt the bulge appear in his own pants. Looking down at Matthew's sweat pants he could see his erection clearly. Matt hew seemed to notice this as he hid it and turned away, embarrassed. "G-Gilbert… don't look at me like that please…"

Gilbert's mouth was suddenly breathing into Matthew's ear. "Monsieur, are you nervous?"

"N-non…" Matthew lied.

"Well no need, I'll take care of you." Gilbert was suddenly on the floor and between Matthew's legs. Gilbert took the chance of Matthew being distracted to spread his legs apart and stare hungrily at the erection. "Now this looks yummy." With the cloth still on Gilbert kissed the covered organ and lightly nipped at it. "Now why don't I take this off and we can have fun?"

Though his student continued to play with his hard-on Matthew seemed to fall back into consciousness. As much as he wanted to be sucked off he wanted to help Gilbert as well. "W-wait, stop." Matthew's voice was serious now as he pushed Gilbert's head away.

"Huh?" Gilbert looked at him confused.

"I-I want to do you too."

"But I want to suck you off!" Gilbert whined going back to kiss the organ.

Matthew shook his head and pushed him away again. "But I find it unfair that you get to help me and you have to help yourself. Why don't we sixty-nine it?"

"Sixty-nine?"

---

Kumajiro the stuffed Polar bear and Gilbird were moved to the chair while the T.V. was on but forgotten. Muffled moans and pants reverberated through the house, but not loud enough for the neighbors to hear. Actually Gilbert doesn't even know how it happened but he is too engorged in lust and ecstasy to argue about it now.

Their current position was the total opposite to what he thought it was suppose to be. Matthew lay on the couch with his pants pulled down to his knees, his erection throbbing. On top of him was Gilbert whose ass was in front of Matthew's face. Matthew had the best view of his student rear end while Gilbert had his teacher's organ in his face. Gilbert turned his head and gave Matthew an unsure look, well unsure or irritated look. Matthew was too busy licking his lips and taking his student. "Monsieur! This isn't fair!" Matthew didn't answer with words but instead with his tongue. The pink organ invaded a twitching hole, savoring the taste of his student. "M-monsieur!"

"What isn't fair?" Another long and wet lick.

"T-that!" Gilbert was one hundred percent sure that he would be licking his teacher's ass and it would be the teacher begging for more. This was not according to plan.

"Hm, well I thought you wanted to do me as well?"

"Ah… yeah and I'll totally suck you off awesomely!" Gilbert wished that his sentence made sense but he decided to start doing it anyway.

"A-ah! Gilbert… that's very good…" The albino was happy that he got to hear that voice but he almost gagged when he felt his own erection being taken in. "Monsieur!"

Once again no words just more sucking and licking. Gilbert could feel his whole erection engulfed the hot caverns. Not wanting to lose this contest, or what he for some reason thought was a contest, he went back and gave his full attention to the larger organ. He was able to deep throat the teacher for a while but released when he felt something different enter in. He was sure it wasn't a tongue since that was busy licking him like a lollipop, but this time it felt like a finger.

Now this wasn't cool! It was suppose to be his awesome fingers probing the teacher! It was supposed to be his monsieur screaming when his spot was hit- oh god that spot was hit! "A-ah! Mein Gott… M-Mehr…" The German was unconsciously spoken and even though Matthew couldn't exactly tell what he said he complied and gave him more.

"Hm…Est ce bien?"

"A-ah! W-what?"

Matthew shook his head. "Bad student, you don't even know what I asked." The fingers stayed in and purposely avoided the special spot.

"Ugh! Y-you asked… Oh!" He felt Matthew lick the rim of his hole while the fingers thrusted in and out, slowly, oh so slowly. "You asked if it's g-good?"

"Bon emploi! A plus!"

Gilbert had an aggravated look. "Screw the A! J-just finish this!"

Sighing Matthew answered, "Okay, but prepare yourself."

"Prepare for wh- ah! Monsieur!" Gilbert panted heavenly with his tongue hanging out to lick the head of the manhood. Both men could feel the pre-cum leaking through each of them. Gilbert licked it hungrily as Matthew scissored him forcefully. This went on for a couple of more minutes when they couldn't hold it in any longer. They came at the same time, Gilbert's mouth being filled while Matthew swallowed half and allowed the rest to go on his face. When they stopped coming Gilbert collapsed on him, trying to catch his breath as he swallowed the cum. Once it was down his throat he looked back at Matthew who licked his lips and blamelessly smiled back.

"Hm, you taste very sweet." Matthew scooped some off his face and licked them clean. "You came so much."

"H-hey! Coming a lot shows that I'm awesome! Wait… I mean." Matthew chuckled and sat up to allow Gilbert to crawl on him. The kid once again collapsed on him and panted heavily. His white hair was under Matthew's nose, who sniffed it and savored the smell.

"Well, you used your tongue very well. I think you'll do fine on the oral quiz I may give Monday."

"Hehe, you said oral." Gilbert thought about the oral sex that they both gave to each other and he laughed more. He knew that was childish but whatever, it was funny.

---

The student and teacher cleaned themselves out in the bathroom and were now sitting on the couch, eating the remainder of the bruschetta and ice cream drenched in maple syrup. Gilbert had his head resting on Matthew's shoulder while the blonde had his arm around his student and pulled him closer. They seemed to be watching a movie but neither of them knew what it was. Matthew pretended not to notice Gilbert's smile and lovely red eyes but he couldn't resist as he looked down and kissed his cheek. Kumajiro and Gilbird were moved to the couch again while the yellow bird ate the crumbs.

But their moment was interrupted by text message for Matthew. He took out the phone and read the message. He blushed madly as he read the text and replied back. Gilbert pouted. "Who was that from?"

"What?"

"The text. You blushed when you read it. Is it from an admirer?"

Matthew could tell that Gilbert was mad with a tone of jealously. "There is no need to worry about that."

"Then who was it from?"

Matthew gave a chuckle. "It was from my brother. He won't stop… eh how do you say, sexting me? He won't stop saying perverted stuff about his and Kiku's sex life. He's been doing it for the past month."

"…What?"

"Yeah, I mean it's vague but I see both of them every day so just the image in my head freaks me out."

Gilbert sighed in relief and relaxed into his arms. Good, it wasn't an admirer at all, just Mr. Jones being the idiot he is. "So, was that him texting you yesterday at lunch?"

Matthew nodded. "Yup, why?"

"Hm… no reason." Yet he wasn't going to let this go just yet. "Hold on, can I see your phone?"

"Eh? Uh, sure."

Gilbert played around the phone and finally found the camera. "Monsieur, say cheese!"

"Huh?" A snapshot was taken of the two of them very close. Feeling like it was a good picture he saved it on Matthew's phone before sending it to Mr. Jones. "Why did you do that eh?"

"Well might as well show him how cute we are together! He and that Japanese teacher cannot beat that."

Seconds later the American replied. Gilbert opened the phone with an anime sweat drop appearing. "You're brother is a challenge."

Matthew took the phone. "Challenge? What are you-oh… Oh Al…" On the phone was a picture of a shirtless blonde man with headband rabbit ears with a Japanese man who held the blonde man possessively. Below the picture was a text message that said 'Beat this Mattie.'

"We can beat that! Quick! Take off your clothes!"

"That's not funny Gilbert! We're not beating them at anything." However Gilbert took the phone away and began to text in something. "Hey, what are you doing?"

"Adding myself into your contact list!"

"Gilbert, that's not right. I could be in serious trouble if they catch me with your number." Yet Matthew made no attempts at taking the phone away.

"Then we'll keep it a secret." When he was done he closed the phone and gave it back. Matthew didn't look pleased with it so Gilbert gave a quick kiss.

"Well… just don't go around bragging this."

"My lips are sealed, with yours." Once again he gave a kiss, a much longer one as well. Gilbert closed his eyes and tried to savor the maple lips when he noticed the time on the clock. "Ah crap! I have to get home!" Gilbert rushed to the couch to pick out Gilbird and his jacket. "I'll see you Monday."

"Wait, let me take you home. It's dark outside."

"I'll be fine." Just as he was about to open the door Matthew closed it.

"I know, but I want to drive you." Gilbert didn't fight back.

"Okay…" The ride was fairly short and luckily Ludwig didn't see who was driving his brother. Matthew gave both Gilbert and Gilbird a kiss and let them out, smiling contently at his favorite student. He then drove back home to clean up his living room. He noticed his polar bear on the couch and he held him tightly. The bear smelled like the bird, a little bit of Gilbert and, oh, semen. He'll clean that up later, but for now he was going to bed and dream of the albino student. This knew this was illegal and wrong but right now he was happy for one student's appreciation, and possible love.

* * *

Author's note: Haha cheesy ending to the chapter but whatever. So this was pretty long and I know it's moving a bit fast but come on, its Prussia whole really wants this. Anyway thanks once again for the support on this and I hope you stick around for chapter three.

Very vague sneak preview it involves high school drama, kinky Kiku and possible Russian communist principal action or somewhere along the lines. And if you want hotter student/teacher action please review! I have it all planned out so like I said, review not just because I like reviews but for opinions and such.

For some reason I know I have more to say but it all slipped my mind. So I apologize for any spelling/grammar/punctuation mistakes and my bad French and German.

_S'il vous plaît embrassez-moi-_ Please kiss me  
_très bon- Very good!  
Mein Gott… M-Mehr-_My God, m-more…  
_Est ce bien_- Is this good?  
_Bon employ_- Good Job

Damn communist…" (1)- Remember that in the comic and somewhat in the anime Canada doesn't mind communist but for this situation he just really wants those personal days. He and Ivan actually have a pretty good relationship. Haha, Alfred really is getting to his bro.

Here is also an update on the other teachers and students as well that will soon make bigger appearances:

Teachers:  
Mr. Ludwig Schmitt: P.E teacher/Football coach  
Mr. Antonio Fernandez Carriedo: Spanish I,II, and III teacher

More teachers will be appearing, and anyone who isn't mentioned as a teacher is a student or just not in the story.

And I will repeat myself, please review if you want more blah, blah and whatever. This is a pretty big document so, um, yeah. Later people


	3. Sweet Trap

My Favorite Teacher 3

Author's Note: Thank you once again for all your reviews. But before we begin I know that I had many grammar mistakes in chapter 2, so I asked Tatterdemalion to edit my story for now on. But because of school it may be a while to receive her response. I feel bad because I sent the story but my vacation is almost over and I'm super busy on the weekends so I'll update now and fix everything later. I check a few times but I know I missed a lot of mistakes here and there so please bear with it please. I don't mind flames even with grammar and spelling but this is a last minute situation and it as to go up or it will never. With that done here is chapter 3.

**Warning**: Somewhat OOC with Gilbert, that and the cheesiness of high school drama put into this. Not only that but my French may be very off so deal with it, I'm in Spanish 2. Also no sexiness… sorry.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.

**EDIT**: Thank you Tatterdemalion for editing this chapter! This is very appreciated!

* * *

Gilbert sighed heavily as he stared out the window. Every day he and Ludwig would drive around the same block, passing by the neighborhood housing, then the post office and a French bakery. Across from them were a small clothing store and a Starbucks where people lined up for their morning coffee. The best part about the town was that there was a beach just a couple of miles away from their house. A few blocks later the high school would appear and Ludwig would drive into the parking lot. Usually Gilbert wouldn't notice any of these places; most of the time he would be asleep as they were driving to school, especially on a Monday morning. But today, today was very different – he was in the best mood he could ever be in.

That Saturday Gilbert was going to Mr. Matthew Williams' house for 'tutoring' and it was going to be the best tutoring session of his life. Even though it would only be their second time together Gilbert had been crushing on the man since the beginning of the school year – he only recently discovered that Mr. Williams had, too. Gilbert actually considered them a couple and though his monsieur might not feel the same way, he was happy that they were able to spend time together.

The albino smiled to himself as they passed the French bakery. Oh, their French lessons were just amazing. The French spoken by the blonde man was so smooth, and the way he tricked Gilbert into saying submissive words… Gilbert's smile widened as he closed his eyes and imagined a submissive monsieur talking in German.

"Why are you so happy?" Ludwig asked, confused by his brother's sudden happiness.

"Hm?" Gilbert was still in his daydream, looking out the window and almost waving to a little girl with her mother.

Ludwig lightly punched him in the head. "You idiot, you're pretty happy this morning. Did you put some of that pain medication in your cereal this morning?"

His smile turned into a frown. As much as he wanted to brag to his brother that he and his French teacher were together, he had to keep it a secret. He didn't want his monsieur to be in trouble because of him so the best thing would be to lie. "No reason, I just know I'm going to ace my test."

The older man raised his eyebrow. "That's a first, you should study more often."

"Yeah…"

Ludwig pulled into the parking lot and parked the car. "Well as happy as you look, I don't want to hear from Braginski or Yao if you do anything stupid. Got it?"

"Yes mommy."

Before Ludwig could reply someone knocked at the driver's window. He looked outside only to see a kid with caramel colored hair and a huge curl sticking out from his head. The kid smiled and waved and knocked at the window, trying to get his attention.

"Hey, looks like you got a fan bruder. Have fun~" Gilbert closed the door and walked away, hoping to see his monsieur.

-

Matthew growled in annoyance. Why, out of all the language teachers, was he chosen to carry all the new materials? He was quiet and invisible but somehow he was picked to do the dirty work. Matthew had to slam the door closed with his foot before walking to the conference room. By the time he reached the school entrance he tripped and the boxes fell to the ground, spilling the papers inside. He wondered if the boxes and papers had turned invisible as well, since none of the surrounding students or faculty were trying to help him. Matthew tried his best to pick up the papers before they were blown away, but the wind wasn't on his side and a few began drifting away.

"No! Hey, can someone help me please?" Apparently he spoke too softly as everyone just stepped on the papers or around them. Just as he was about to give up a shadow fell over him, papers in tow.

"Gilbert?"

"Need help?"

Matthew gave a smile and took the papers. "Yes, s'il vous plaît."

Gilbert bent over to pick up the papers and boxes. Once it was cleaned up Gilbert helped carry half the boxes into the building, following the Canadian into the conference room. Gilbert was praying that the room would be empty and he could attack his teacher but someone had beaten them to the idea.

Gilbert was the one who opened the door and allowed his teacher in first. But once Matthew entered he dropped the boxes with wide eyes.

"Monsieur, what's up-oh damn…"

On the conference table was Mr. Jones with his hands bound by his own tie. On top of him was Mr. Honda whose hands were undoing the blonde man's shirt and trousers. Both of their faces were red with embarrassment but they were doing it in the open, very public conference room. Weren't they ashamed just thinking about it?

After a minute of silence Alfred spoke. "Okay, it **is** what it looks like."

"S-sorry!" Matthew apologized. He grabbed Gilbert's hand and dragged him out, the boxes forgotten on the ground. At least the materials had made it to the conference room...

Once they made it into his classroom Matthew shut the door, his face also red with shame. "Oh god… they do it in there too?!" he collapsed in his chair, burying his face in his hands.

Gilbert, however, was just laughing his ass off. "Y-your brother bottoms?! Haha! God that was hilarious!"

Matthew peeked through his hands to glare at his student. "What goes through your mind? How is that funny?!"

The albino laughed even more as he walked towards the blonde man. "But it is funny! I can't wait to use that against him during history!" Matthew didn't even bother to answer. Realizing that his teacher was distracted with dirty images Gilbert placed his hands on Matthew's shoulders and sat on his lap. The teacher finally decided to look up, but became even more flustered when he saw the predatory look in the younger man's eyes.

"You're so cute when you're red monsieur!"

"S-shut up… I'm not cute"

Gilbert smiled as he gently moved Matthew's hands away. "But you are, so stop hiding your face and let me kiss you."

This time Matthew complied. Now with his free hands he pulled Gilbert closer to press a light kiss on his lips. Not satisfied with the small kiss Gilbert wrapped his arms around Matthew's neck and pulled him into a harder kiss. Both closed their eyes as they savored the taste of each other's mouths, but after a while they became light headed and had to part. Matthew smiled and gave Gilbert one last kiss. "Okay you got your kiss, so go to class please."

"Fine, but I want more during lunch."

Matthew rolled his eyes. "I think I'm spoiling you too much, now get going."

Gilbert got off Matthew's lap, grabbed his backpack and left the classroom. Once outside the door he paused to give a happy sigh, but froze when he saw his two friends Seychelles and Felix, both wide eyed and open mouthed.

"Uh… what are you guys doing here?"

"Did you just make out with our French teacher?" Seychelles asked.

"Like, totally hot." Feliks added.

Gilbert was in a panic. He wasn't supposed to be seen! Reacting as quickly as he could Gilbert covered both their mouths and lead them away from the classroom.

"I'll tell you guys at lunch; just don't mention this to ANYONE!" Both nodded their heads and he released them as the bell rang.

---

Lunch:

"Hello Mattie the pervert!" Alfred chimed as he entered his brother's classroom, bento box in his hands.

"Will you shut up Al? It was an accident and besides you shouldn't be doing it in public!"

Alfred only laughed. "But we couldn't wait. At least I'm not doing it with one of my students." His famous smirk appeared on his face as he took out his cell phone. "So what were two doing together at your apartment?"

"N-nothing! Just a tutoring session!"

The smirk was still there. "But isn't it illegal for a teacher to privately tutor someone at his house?"

"Isn't it illegal to have sex in the conference room?"

Alfred thought about it. "It's not against the law so Kiku and I are good!" The other man laughed as he patted his brother on his back. "No worries, I won't tell. So, is he good in bed?"

Matthew swatted his hands away. "Al! I am not discussing our sex life!"

"But I tell you about mine!"

"And I don't want to know! Anyway shouldn't you be with Kiku or something?"

The American faked a frown. "I wish but there are a couple of students who didn't take his test so they're doing it now. So I'm very bored and I'll bug you instead."

"… Did I ever tell you I love you so much?"

"No?"

"Good." There was a quick silence in the room, but before Alfred could say anything they both heard loud voices coming from outside.

"That must be Gilbert and his friends." Matthew explained.

"He eats under your window?" Matthew nodded, trying to go back to his lunch.

"Oh, what are they saying?" Alfred crawled across the floor and sat right under the window sill. "Mattie, come on, they're talking about you."

Matthew wanted to protest, but if it was about him why not listen? He crawled over to his brother and listened. Most of the words were garbled since they were speaking so quietly but one specific voice stood out. It was usually the voice he wanted to hear, but not this time. This time it was hurtful and he wished he hadn't listened in.

"Yeah, I'm just sleeping with him so I can ace his class! I mean he easily fell into my sweet trap and that's one more A plus for me!"

Matthew's eyes widened in fear. Did Gilbert really mean that? No, he was one hundred percent sure that Gilbert was in love with him and that the student loved him with all his heart. But he had to remember, it was just a couple of days ago that he confessed and that this was a high school relationship. Not only that but it was a student and teacher relationship – of course it was fake.

Alfred could see the tension in his brother. "Mattie, I'm sorry."

"N-no… you didn't do-" Already the tears began to flow. "I-I have to go."

Not wanting to look at anyone Matthew ran out of his classroom, Alfred following to comfort his brother, neither of them sticking around to hear the rest of the conversation

---

Ten minutes before the twins eavesdropped:

"Gilbert would you, like, tell us now!" Feliks begged as they walked to their usual lunch spot. Along the way they caught up with their freshman friend Lilly and she trotted along, wanting to know as well.

"Hold on, wait until we get there. I don't want anyone else to hear this." His eyes were focused under the window. It probably wasn't a good idea to talk about this under Mr. Williams' window but he was probably busy with grading or something, and it was the only place far away from everyone else.

Once they settled down Seychelles, Lilly and Feliks stared at Gilbert like he had something on his face. "Quit that! I'll tell!"

He took a deep breath as he sat down. "Okay you guys want to know what happened right?" The three of them nodded. "Well, he and I have been seeing each other, but it's only been a couple of days since we hooked up."

"Wait, when exactly did you guys hook up?" Seychelles interrupted.

"Uh, Friday after school. I told him I liked him and we made out." Gilbert decided to leave the other detail for the sake of Lilly, who was sitting there in confusion. "So then he invited me for some tutoring at his house and I stayed there for a couple of hours… and he seemed totally cool about it! He knows it's wrong but as long as we don't get caught we should be okay…"

Seychelles had her eyebrows raised while Feliks had sparkles in his eyes. The Polish boy seemed happy about this for some unknown reason. Lilly just tilted her head as she slowly processed the information. She somewhat understood since she had seen her brother spending a lot of time with the music teacher lately.

"This is like totally hot! It's a forbidden love but you guys still go for it! Oh if only I, like, had the courage to go for my love." Feliks then began fantasizing about the new Lithuanian school nurse.

"I think it's cute as well…" Lilly whispered happy for Gilbert and her brother.

However, Seychelles didn't seem pleased at all. It wasn't that she hated the student/teacher relationship since she had a crush on the other French teacher, but it was Gilbert who was in the relationship. She had known him for a while and he had dated both guys and girls. Most of the time it didn't work out and the other person was the one hurt the most. Now he was dating a teacher? Gilbert's grades were so low that he would probably go far to keep them up, even if it meant sleeping with his teachers.

"Gilbert," she asked, "don't tell me you're just doing this so you can pass the class?"

Red eyes blinked once, twice and then a third time before he laughed a little too loud. "Yeah, I'm just sleeping with him so I can ace his class! I mean he easily fell into my sweet trap and that's one more A plus for me!" He continued to laugh before becoming serious. "Are you for real Sey? I really like him, a lot more than I let on. And I'll do anything to keep him. I mean, you like Mr. Bonnefoy, so why don't you try him out?"

The island girl began to blush furiously. "S-shut up! A-and besides, he likes Mr. Kirkland!"

Gilbert smirked. "Happy now? Now if you guys excuse me I'm going to pay a visit to Monsieur Williams, my lover and NOT playmate."

---

Matthew sobbed quietly in the lounge with his face buried in his arms. How could he fall for Gilbert's lies? He knew about the students who would sleep with their teacher for a better grade but he would never expect it from Gilbert, his Gilbert! The only problem was that Gilbert was already passing his class with one of the highest grades. If it wasn't for the grades, then, maybe it was just for the pleasure? Either way, he had fallen for it.

"Come on Mattie there's no reason to cry." Alfred said trying to comfort his brother.

"Eh? Mon petit Mathieu is crying? Why?" Francis wailed as he entered the conference room.

The Canadian didn't answer; he just buried his head even deeper into his arms, trying to signal them to go away.

Alfred just sighed. "Mattie found out that his, uh, girlfriend was just using him."

"Oh Mathieu." Francis soothed as he sat next to his long time friend. He had his arms around him and allowed the younger man to cry. "You must have really liked her." He could feel Matthew nod. "Mathieu, we all go through a broken heart, and we'll be here to support you."

Both of the blonde men nodded and shuffled closer to the Canadian.

He sniffed a bit before answering back. "Thanks Al, papa…"

As much as these two supported him he knew it would be a while before he got over Gilbert. Sure, they were together for only two days but it had seemed so real. But now he knew it was just a fantasy and nothing more.

---

Gilbert searched frantically around the school for Matthew. At first he thought he was just out to lunch when he wasn't in his classroom, but the room had been left unlock and Matthew wasn't answering his phone. Maybe his monsieur had a last minute meeting, but what if he had ditched him? No… he wouldn't do that right? After running around the halls he made his way to the teacher's lounge. Through the window he could see his monsieur crying with Mr. Jones and Mr. Bonnefoy hugging him.

Wait… his monsieur was crying? Why? What happened after fourth period?! He was sure that while he was in monsieur's class that he was happier than usual and they were making eye contact, so what made him so sad? Gilbert wanted to go in but student's weren't allowed in the lounge. How was he supposed to comfort his teacher?

"Excuse me, can I help you?" Gilbert turned around to find the big bushy eyebrow man waiting for him to move.

"Uh, yeah. I need to talk to Monsieur Williams."

The man didn't question him. "Sure." He opened the door, not noticing that Matthew was crying. "Matthew, someone wants to see you."

The youngest of the blondes looked up to see who was at the door. Behind Mr. Kirkland was Gilbert with worried eyes. Matthew didn't buy it.

"Whoa Matthew, why are you crying?" Arthur asked as he walked over to the younger teacher.

Mr. Bonnefoy sighed. "Mathieu just found out that his lover was using him, the poor dear."

Gilbert was confused. His lover was using him? He couldn't be referring to HIM, could he?

"Monsieur… are you okay?" he finally asked.

This time Matthew didn't bother to make eye-contact. Instead he simply wiped his eyes and stood up.

"Yeah, I'm just fine." Matthew walked out of the room, pushing past Gilbert as he hurried back to his classroom. Gilbert wanted to follow but before he could Mr. Jones caught up with his brother. The student could feel the loathing glare the American gave him, and it made him confused.

"Are you sure YOU didn't make him cry?" Gilbert almost jumped out of his skin. How did the English man know that they were in a relationship?!

"My _Angleterre_! You hurt me so much! I would never do anything to make mon petit Mathieu cry like that!"

Gilbert sighed in relief. Then no one else besides his friends knew about it.

"Really? Because I remember you making him cry after you suddenly left him and Alfred!" (1)

"I told you I had to leave for France!"

"Oh, it's always that excuse!"

Fake tears had appeared in the Frenchman's eyes. "Oh _Angleterre_ I thought you loved me!" He jumped on the English man and tried to kiss him.

"Get off me frog! D-don't touch me there!"

Rolling his eyes Gilbert left the lounge. As much as he wanted to talk to his teacher he knew that Matthew's over protective brother would just push him away. Hopefully Mr. Honda would distract Mr. Jones long enough so he could get an explanation from his monsieur.

---

After school:

Once the last student left Matthew collapsed in his seat. It had been a long afternoon, especially because he kept thinking about Gilbert. What had he been doing in the lounge anyway? He was probably hoping for another free round of blowjobs or something along those lines. As long as Matthew got out of the school fast enough to avoid the student then he was fine.

"Monsieur, are you okay?"

Matthew was one hundred percent sure that the last student had left but there was one still there. He had a thick accent, probably Spanish or Cuban but whoever he was he was still there.

"Uh, oui, why do you ask Ismael?"

The dread-locked kid pulled up a chair to sit across from his teacher. "Your eyes have been red since I got in. Are you sick?"

"Ah, thank you for your concern, but I am perfectly fine." Matthew wanted this kid to go away so he could go home and sleep everything off. Trying to signal the kid to go away he began to pack his briefcase with different documents and papers.

Ismael didn't look convinced, but before he could say anything the door swung open with a very pissed off albino behind it. "You, get out." He commanded, pointing at Ismael.

The Cuban just shrugged, picking up his backpack and walking out of the classroom. However, he gave a smirk to Gilbert before finally leaving. Gilbert growled under his breath and locked the door so no one else would interrupt.

"We need to talk."

Matthew looked away. "No we don't. I heard everything that I needed to hear."

"Yeah? What hell did you hear exactly?"

"Don't use that tone with me, Gilbert Beilschmidt!" Matthew scolded. He had never done that with any student. Gilbert was hurt by the tone, but he wasn't about to back down.

"Monsieur! I want to know why you're angry at me. You were fine when I was in class but at lunch you just pushed me aside! What did I do?"

Was he serious? Did Gilbert actually think that playing around with a teacher was an okay thing to do and that Matthew wasn't going to be hurt? "It's what you said at lunch."

"Huh?"

As much as Matthew wanted to ignore the student and leave he could tell that Gilbert was really clueless to what Matthew was talking about. "You said that you're only sleeping with me just to pass my class!"

"Sleeping just to…" Oh… he heard that? But he didn't listen to the rest of it? Oh man Matthew heard him at the worst time and he had totally taken it the wrong way. "Monsieur, you don't understand."

"_I_ don't understand? Oh I understand that you're only using me just to pass my class! Well I'm not going to stand for it!"

Why wasn't his teacher making eye contact with him? "Monsieur, would you at least let me explain?!" Gilbert grabbed Matthew's arm and forced him to look him in the eye. Those violet eyes were on the brink of tears and very angry. Gilbert's red eyes were worried and wanted to explain before everything they had was ruined. Matthew's eyes allowed him to speak.

"Monsieur… I was being sarcastic."

"Sar…castic?"

Gilbert looked away in embarrassment, realizing that sarcasm wasn't his forte. "Yeah… you see my friends saw us kissing and I had to explain what was going on. Don't worry, they won't tell but Seychelles was worried that I was just using you because of my low grades. S-so I was trying to be sarcastic about it but I really like you! Why would I take advantage of you?"

Matthew removed Gilbert's arm. "And why should I believe that?" Gilbert was still determined to convince his teacher that he liked, or maybe loved him. However, he couldn't answer. He truly loved this man, since the beginning of the school year. All he had to do was come up with a reasonable explanation.

"I knew it. Good-bye Gilbert."

"No! Wait!" Once again he grabbed his teacher's arm, but this time with a tighter grip.

"What?" It was that irritated voice again. As much as he thought the man was hot that certain voice was getting on his nerves.

"Think about it monsieur. I have failing classes right? If I wanted to pass all of them wouldn't I be sleeping with the other teachers as well? Or at least attempting to?" Those violet eyes were still the same. "Monsieur, I only approached you because I like you, a lot. I would never try to sleep with anyone else besides you." The grip became gentler until Gilbert finally released. He then gave the older man a hug, snuggling into his chest. "Believe me Monsieur, only you."

Now those beautiful violet eyes turned calm and he hugged the student back. Yes, if Gilbert was only using his body he would be doing it with all the other teachers. He was the only one he paid attention to and he could tell Gilbert was trying to say he loved him. Though love was such a strong word he would take Gilbert's smaller confession any day. "Yes, I do believe you."

A huge weight was lifted off Gilbert's shoulder as he hugged him even tighter. "And I'm sorry I said it like that. I promise, no more sarcasm."

Matthew just laughed. "I don't mind that, but I have to apologize as well. I got so angry without confronting you first, please forgive me."

"I was never mad at you, so I already forgive you."

"Then you deserve more praise." Matthew lifted Gilbert's chin and placed a lingering kiss. Smiling, Gilbert pulled him down and kissed harder. As things became hot Gilbert took off his school jacket and threw it aside. Once it was thrown his hands trailed under Matthew's sweater vest and removed it as well.

"Gilbert, not here." As much as Matthew wanted to do him, doing it at the school wasn't the best idea since most of the teachers were still there for a meeting.

"Why not?" Gilbert whispered as he left a trail of kisses on the man's neck.

Matthew gave a long moan. "B-because teachers are still here! Hey, no biting."

Gilbert gave a devious smirk. "That's for thinking I didn't like you. But this is for believing me in the end." The student unbuttoned the first five buttons on the teacher's shirt and began to suck on the creamy skin.

"G-Gilbert!" Smirking, Gilbert sucked harder until he left a small mark. He then moved a few centimeters down to leave another one, then one last one to prove that Matthew's body was his territory and no one else's.

"Done!" he smiled.

The Canadian turned a tomato red as he tried to cover the new hickies. "You're such a pervert."

"Only yours." He gave the man another kiss before helping him button up.

When they were dressed and looking presentable Matthew was able to finish packing his case and unlock the door.

"Gilbert, since you're failing all your classes I could tutor you on the weekends."

Red eyes sparkled. "Really?! So more 'tutoring'?" He gave Matthew an excited look but the Canadian shook his head.

"Non lapin, I really mean tutoring. I don't want you to be held back, and this way we can still spend time together."

"Well it doesn't sound too awesome, but it still is because it's with you." Matthew ruffled the white silky hair as he opened the door. "We'll talk about it tomorrow, but for now go home and take care of that hard-on you have."

"Hard-oh…" Gilbert covered that particular bulge in his pants with his backpack. _This is so un-awesome. _

Matthew just smiled. He leaned down and whispered in the student's ear, "Make sure you think of me while you take care of this."

That only got the student harder. Matthew laughed as he left the classroom, leaving his favorite student with his erection. Finally realizing that he was alone Gilbert ran out of the classroom and the rest of the way home to do his dirty duties. Hehe, _duty_.

---

* * *

Author's Note: Haha, another lame ending, but that's what I'm awesome for. So this is a new chapter (duh) and I hope it was good. But now Cuba entered the situation! Will this cause more high school drama or will it end up in a threesome? You will get your answer, when you review XD. And for those FrUK lovers, well there you go and I promise more of them as well.

As a quick note Poland's crush on Lithuania was an original story that I was writing but never finished. Canada and Prussia was the secondary paring. As for Seychelles, I ship SeyxFrance as a hetero paring just because I think they're cute together. But no worries, it's totally FrUK all the way. I know I forgot to mention Spain and S. Italy in this chapter but this paring as well as many others are going to be appearing. Remember, Matthew is a teacher so he interacts with everyone, at least tries to. Besides that please review and I hope I did okay. Next up are the side notes and translations:

Because I remember you making him cry after you suddenly left him and Alfred! (1)- I don't want to spoil much but what I will say is that the four of them new each other for a long time. Matthew will explain this later on in the story.

Gilbert Beilschmidt!" (2)- I didn't realize that Prussia had a last name and Germany did not, so I'll change that soon enough. Sorry for the confusion.

_s'il vous plait-_ Please, used as an adverb as in yes please. At least I hope so (Using Microsoft 2007 translator)

_Angleterre-_ England in French. I just think it's a cute nickname.

_Mon Petite Mathieu_-My little Matthew (I think)

_Lapin_- Rabbit. Sometimes I see Gilbert with a cue little tail and rabbit ears, so a rabbit he is! Only Prussia is too stupid to realize what that meant anyway.


	4. Jealousy is Sexy

My Favorite Teacher

Chapter 4

Author's Note: So here is the lastest chapter~ Yay~ This has been done for a while and it was meant to be edited but sadly my editor's computer crashed so she couldn't do it. Please just bear with the mistakes for now. I aplogize for the sappiness of this chapter, which is more of a filler. The good stuff with be added soon. Enjoy!

* * *

Matthew sighed and rubbed his temples. Finally the Monday Meeting was finally over. It should have been over thirty minutes ago but Arthur and Alfred got into another fight while Francis molested the English man. Ludwig tried to control everything but Antonio suggested serving tomatoes for tomorrow's lunch. It wasn't until Ivan entered in and made his 'kolkolkol' noise to shut everyone up and actually get on with the meeting.

He just got into his car when he received a sudden phone call. Matthew raised an eyebrow as he answered. "Gilbert?"

There was a small gasp. "Hello Monsieur, am I interrupting your meeting?"

"No, it just ended. Is there something you need?"

A sudden gasp and moan could be heard on the other line. "Y-yes… I need you."

"N-need me for what?"

"Ah! Ohh… I need you to do me; I can't take it any longer."

Damn those teenage hormones! When he told Gilbert to take care if it himself he really meant himself! Now he called Matthew just to get him to go over there? "But Gilbert, I doubt your brother would approve of me helping you out."

"I know so let me hear that sexy voice of yours over the phone. Ah… I wish it was your hands touching me, it's so much better."

A small blush appeared on Matthew's face. Was Gilbert really asking for phone sex? How horny can this child get? Yet he began to imagine the student with half of his clothes on as he struggled to rid the last of it. Then Gilbert would blush from embarrassment and lust as he slowly teased himself until he couldn't take it any longer. This was getting Matthew hard.

"Monsieur please… I need to hear your voice to cum."

How can Matthew resist that simple request? The blonde looked down at his own pants to see that he was already semi-hard as well. It's a good thing he parked at the back of the school, now he can masturbate in private. "Okay, what do you want me to do mon lapin?"

On the other line Matthew could hear Gilbert shifting around. "Oh, your French is turning me on. What about this?" There was a quick pause before more noises could be heard. "Haa… Monsieur, I'm so wet, touch me please."

There was a sudden tower in Matthew's pants. Why does Gilbert turn him on so badly? If he had no conscious he would speed all the way to Gilbert's house just to fuck him senseless until the next day, but he knew he couldn't do that. Instead Matthew undid his belt and zipper to allow his leaking member to be free. He shuddered at the cold air and immediately covered the tip with his thumb. As much as he wanted to do Gilbert phone sex wasn't familiar to the teacher. "Um… yes. Gilbert, be a good student and lie on your back and, um, spread your legs wide, eh."

"I like that idea monsieur. Hmmm, now what?"

God Matthew wished he was there between his legs and sucking him off. Matthew touched himself a bit more and continued on. He had to remember, it is as if he's right in bed with him. "I'm between your legs, slowly licking your entrance…" He couldn't believe he was saying stuff like this! He was supposed to be the innocent one in the family and yet he's talking dirty with his student! Sure this will land him a spot in jail and a room in hell, but he'll enjoy this while it lasts.

On the other line Gilbert licked this middle finger and rubbed this opening, moaning his monsieur's name out. "Oh monsieur, your tongue is strong."

A small 'eep' came from the car as Matthew almost closed the phone. How can simple words make him cum without even touching himself? Matthew had to hold the base of his own cock to block the release. He wanted to cum with his student even if it hurt. "Y-yes… s-so while I lick you, t-touch yourself and lick your own pre-cum…"

Gilbert did just that. With the other hand he rubbed the head of his cock and swirled the pre-cum on the head. He then took that finger and licked it clean, satisfied with the taste. "Monsieur, please stop the teasing, I want to cum so badly.

"Okay… so now… my fingers are entering inside you while I rub your cock…"

"Hahh… Monsieur so kinky." Gilbert adjusted the phone so it would rest on between his shoulder and cheek. Luckily his fingers were already wet with saliva as he entered the first digit in. Slowly he thrusted the finger in and out before adding a second finger, then a third. "Oh Monsieur! It feels so good…"

Matthew's breathing began to hitch as he jerked himself faster. "Same here… let's cum at the same time eh?"

Gilbert gasped when he pulled his fingers out just to help rub his cock even harder. "Monsieur! Oh it feels so good!"

"Yeah…" Matthew closed his eyes to imagine himself naked with Gilbert getting hot and sweaty for their afterschool activities. "Lapin, I'm going to cum."

"Yes please! Ah!" Both gasped when their milky liquid landed on their faces and chests. After the last of it came out Matthew relaxed into his car seat while Gilbert melted into his bed. On both lines shortness of breaths were heard until Matthew spoke. "You really couldn't do it on your own?"

Gilbert only laughed. "Nope. But you had to admit, that was awesomely hot."

"Yes it was…" Just as Matthew was trying to straighten himself out there was a tap at his window. His whole body froze as he glanced to the side only to see Elizabeta, Alfred and Kiku with their cameras out. "Shit!"

"Something wrong monsieur?" Matthew hung up and rolled down the window, his face redder than usual.

"Elizabeta! Kiku! Al? H-how long-

"Teehee! That was just so cute!" The Hungarian squealed. Kiku just blushed and nodded.

"T-that is so not cool! You guys videotaped me!" The Canadian tried to zip up his pants while wiping his cum off his shirt.

Alfred only laughed as he ruffled his younger brother's hair. "No worries, we all get caught! Remember when mom walked into Kiku and I?" Kiku blushed madly and hid his face. "Oh god she was angry not just because we were in high school, but because I was on the bottom!"

A sudden fan girl scream came from the female teacher. "You bottom! No way!"

Kiku gladly handed Matthew a tissue to wipe himself off. "So I take it you were talking to Beilschmidt-san, correct?"

Violet eyes gazed away. "Yeah… he was the one who called."

"WHOA!" Alfred pushed the two aside and almost ripping off Matthew's car door. "YOU TWO ARE STILL TOGETHER? I thought he was using you!"

"Alfred, wait, crap can I get out? It's easier to talk that way." Once Matthew was out and was somewhat clean, besides smelling like semen, all four sat on the hood of the French teacher's car. Alfred was sharing his uneaten lunch with Kiku while Elizabeta videotaped their conversation. "Okay, I talked to Gilbert after school and he wasn't using me, it was just a misunderstanding."

The American teacher didn't seem to buy it. "Mattie, a relationship with a student is basically a one way ticket for that kid to get an A and get pleasure at the same time! Whatever he said to you he's lying!"

Matthew shook his head. "No really, he explained everything and he's not using me. I really like him and he likes me." The blush reappeared, the image of a pleading Gilbert still playing in his head.

"Well I think it's adorable. So tell us Matthew, how good is he in bed?" Elizabeta asked as she set the camera to Matthew's face.

However, Matthew pushed it away. "I'm not discussing our sex life!" Elizabeta pouted and turned off the camera. "And anyway there is nothing to be worried about Alfred."

"Expect the fact that if you're caught you'll be fired." Pointed out Kiku.

"Yes but-

"And that we have you masturbating to his name." Alfred added.

"Okay there are a few problems but we'll be okay! And will you please delete that video?"

The three teachers smiled deviously. "No."

"Eh? Why?"

The answer from Elizabeta was obvious. "It was hot!" From Kiku, "Blackmail." Said Elizabeta. And surprisingly from Alfred, "Well, it our ticket for a double date."

Matthew only raised his eyebrow. "Huh?"

"Well, I just think that eventually we should go on a double date, and then do a foursome back at your place." Blues eyes winked, and violet eyes rolled.

"Haha but no brother. I don't mind the double date but if it goes that far I'm telling Ivan that you drugged his vodka on New Years. He is not going to be happy with that."

Alfred only pouted. "Fine. But we expect that double date soon."

Once again he rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Now you guys got your story can I go home now?"

The three perverts looked at each other and just nodded. Matthew smiled and got back in his car and drove home. He tried to forget what happened that afternoon as all he wanted to do was sleep the rest of the afternoon.

Next Day:

"Hm… Monsieur, you're such an awesome kisser." Gilbert moaned as he rested his head on Matthew's shoulder.

The monsieur smiled and held his student closer. He allowed Gilbert to shift around his lap to find a comfortable spot while Matthew had his hands around the student's waist. "So are you." He gave another kiss.

But once again their moment was interrupted when a knock was at the door. Gilbert jumped off his lap and look at the glass on the door, only to see Seychelles, Feliks and Lilly waving and trying to signal them to get in. Gilbert looked over at Matthew who told him to open the door. The door opened with a very pissed off albino. "What the heck? Couldn't you see we were busy?"

Seychelles had her hand on the door and swung it wide open. "Yeah, we saw everything."

"I still it's like totally hot."

Lilly blushed but nodded. "Yeah, but that one guy didn't look so happy."

"What guy?" Asked Gilbert as he closed the door. Feliks and Seychelles looked at each other, confused. Lilly told she saw a guy with dread locks looking very mad. "Ugh, Ismael. He's just jealous that I have Monsieur all to myself."

Matthew just smiled. "Well, is there anything you guys need before first period starts?"

Feliks and Seychelles just smiled. "Well since we know that Gilbert here is dating the teacher we might as well take this to our advantage."

"Plus I want to know if you knew the new totally hot nurse." Feliks explained, licking his lips.

Gilbert wasn't pleased with this. "Guys this isn't awesome at all. I want this time privately, just the two of us." He swung himself over Matthew's desk and landed on his lap. He held Matthew greedily to show possession.

"Yeah but no." The island girl and cross dresser pulled Gilbert away and stared directly at the teacher. Gilbert landed somewhere on the floor.

"Mr. Williams, do you know if like, Mr. Toris is single?"

"Monsieur! You're hair is so soft! What conditioner do you use?"

Matthew blinked a couple of times, trying to understand what was going on. Lilly, meanwhile, was helping Gilbert up and brush off the dust. "Hey! He's mine!"

Once again ignored. More questions were asked before Matthew interrupted them. "Okay settle down please. Now class is going to start in a few minutes, you guys should get going."

The two students pouted. "Fine, but we want the answers at lunch!"

Matthew just smiled and nodded. Three of the students left but Gilbert stayed behind. "Aw, but I want lunch to be our private time."

The Canadian pulled the German back to his lap and kissed him again. "But your friends are important as well. At least we have weekends together."

Gilbert smiled and kissed him as well. "Yeah, can't wait for that." The first bell rang and Gilbert pouted. Matthew only signaled the kid to go back to class, but before leaving Matthew blew the student a kiss and a wink. A lump appeared in the student's pants. He was late to first period.

"Oh monsieur! The awesome me is here for lunch~" Gilbert sung happily as he opened the door, only for his smile to turn into a frown when he saw his monsieur talking with that Cuban student. "Am I interrupting?"

Matthew only nodded. "I'm currently tutoring Ismael."

"Ah, it's fine. I'll come back some other time." Matthew went back to Ismael who smirked once again at the albino.

Once Gilbert closed the door he kicked the wall. Damn that bastard, always with this teacher! Why was he suddenly interested in him anyway? He remembered before that he would ignore the man, talk during class and even call him Mr. Bastard Jones once. Why did he suddenly decide to like him?

"Um Gilbert, are we eating today with Mr. Williams?" Lilly asked. Seychelles and Feliks had sparkles in their eyes, very interested in the teacher.

"No, stupid Ismael has his attention. Fuck that guy."

Seychelles ran up to Lilly and covered her ears. "Not in front of the freshman!"

"Forget it; we're eating in the teacher's lounge." Gilbert growled, stomping down the hall.

The three of them followed. "You can like get us in?" Feliks asked excitedly.

Gilbert didn't answer and once they got there he opened the door. He was surprised to see that Mr. Jones and Mr. Honda were not sexing it up but they were in there, along with Mr. Bonnefoy and Mr. Lorinaitis. The Lithuanian nurse was talking with Mr. Jones, both laughing while Mr. Honda and Mr. Bonnefoy seemed to be in deep conversation over some book, or magazine. Once the students invaded all the teachers turned their heads to the door. "Excuse me, but students are not allowed in here." Mr. Bonnefoy explained.

"Nah, its cool Francis! I, well Mattie, know Gilbert pretty well."

"Gilbert? You're Ludwig's younger brother right?" Gilbert nodded. "Well that's _parfait_! Come right in and bring your friends! I see you know the lovely Seychelles." Mr. Bonnefoy coed as he had an open chair for the girl to sit down.

Seychelles blushed but trotted inside to sit next to the teacher. Kiku put the magazine away, telling Francis that they would talk about it later.

After pouring in coffee for Toris, Feliks pushed Alfred away and made flirty eyes at the teacher. "Um, hello miss… um."

Gilbert and Lilly giggled. That was another faculty member thinking that Feliks was a girl! Even though the Polish kid made a pout he still flirted with the older man. Alfred, who was grouchy because he was pushed away, made his way towards Kiku and held him by the waist. "So Gilbert, I thought that you would be with my brother."

The laughing stopped as the albino pouted once again. "That stupid Cuban has his attention…"

"You mean Ismael? That brat won't stop calling me names during class? How can someone so ignorant and stupid be in my AP class?"

"Not only that he didn't even notice Monsieur Williams at the beginning of the year! And once I start hanging out with him Ismael took Monsieur away!" Gilbert angrily opened his lunch and ripped out the wurst.

"Oh a love triangle for Mon petite Mathieu I see! Ah high school romance~"

Lilly, who was sitting quietly on the couch, spoke up. "Well, at least Mr. Williams loves you enough to still choose you."

"I guess… but I still hate that guy."

Seychelles stopped listening to the conversation and stared lovingly to Mr. Bonnefoy. Oh she wished that he wasn't in love with the drunken English teacher! Then she could have the man to herself, without telling him directly of course. Mr. Bonnefoy felt her stare and looked down at her, smiling. "Something wrong mon cher?"

Seychelles blushed and looked away. "Um, nothing Monsieur!" The man just smiled and went back to the conversation.

The door then opened with Mr. Kirkland walking in looking irritated. Now Francis knew never to ask the man why he would be irritated, but the question was answered when the Principal entered in as well with the creepy smile on his face and Yao in his arms. "Hey Ivan, what did you say to Iggy this time?" Alfred asked.

The silver-haired man was still smiling. "I'm not sure, but Mr. Kirkland was insulting my Yao. He was discussing their family's past to when England colonized Hong Kong. But then he started to call Yao and his country weak and drug freaks so I hit him with the bathroom pipe!"

The students suddenly huddled on the couch, afraid to be seen by the principal. "Well excuse me for insulting your boyfriend!" Arthur yelled as he went to prepare his tea.

"You're just angry because I'm in a higher position than you aru!" Yao yelled as he was about to tackle the man once again only to have his boyfriend hold him back.

Francis pouted at the man. "So mean _Angleterre_! You know better than to hurt other people's feelings."

"Well I was just saying that- why are there students in here?" All the teacher's views turned to the quivering students. The kids looked at one another before Seychelles pushed Gilbert to speak.

"Uh… I was wondering if Monsieur Williams was here, but I guess not?" He didn't understand why he turned it into a question but too late now to take the words back.

"Who is Monsieur Williams?" Ivan asked.

"Matthew Williams, the other French teacher?" Responded Alfred who was angry that the man forgot his brother again.

"Oh yes, I almost forgot. So is he in here?"

Gilbert only scoffed. "No, I found out that he was tutoring stupid Ismael, so we decided to hang out here." Seychelles hit herself on the forehead as Lilly and Feliks prepared to leave.

However, Principal Ivan just smiled. "Well since you don't seem to be doing any harm you and your friends can stay. How do you know Matthew so well though? From what I hear no one knows he exists."

"Just like you." Alfred coughed out.

Just before Gilbert could say anything Francis decided to become romantic and have a million roses appear out of nowhere. "Gilbert is Mathieu's lover!"

And then the room fell silent.

Kiku held Alfred back since the man wanted to rip Francis's head off while Gilbert tried to find a way out, knowing that he would soon have a pipe shoved up his ass and his monsieur fired and arrested. Arthur spilled his tea on Toris in surprise which made Feliks very angry. Ivan tilted his head as if in confusion before speaking. "Dating Gilbert?"

The German opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. He laid his head low and waited for that pipe, but all that came out was a chuckle. "Well I'm glad that Matvey is finally having a love interest! I was worried that only cared about work and hockey! As long as you two are happy then you are not in any trouble. Yao, can you make me some tea?" Yao nodded and went to the tea pot to pour the man the drink. Ivan casually took out his handkerchief and wiped the tea off Toris, asking him if he needed another lab coat.

Shrugging Alfred went back to flirting with Kiku as Francis wanted to fondle with Arthur. However, Arthur was still frozen in his spot, trying to take it all in. Matthew, Matthew Williams whom he has known for many years is dating a student. This illegal act is being done by Matthew William. "Arthur, are you okay?" Francis asked, touching his shoulder.

But those green eyes turned to red ones with fire. "You did this didn't you?"

"Excuse me?" Gilbert asked.

"You seduced him! He lost his innocence because of you! Wait until Ludwig hears about this!" Francis and Alfred tackled Arthur down as they tried to restrain him from hurting the student. Feliks jumped over the fight and helped the nurse clean off.

The principal blinked a couple of times before turning to Gilbert. "So tell me, is Matvey shy in bed?"

The student blushed and looked away. "No actually…"

"Ah, if only he wasn't shy while teaching, but we can't change a person can we?"

Gilbert stared at the English teacher who was trying to pry Francis off his back. "I guess not. "

Back in the classroom Ismael gave a smirk as the teacher gave him a smile, telling that he did a great job. "You know Ismael; you're doing quite well on the tests so I don't understand why you asked for tutoring."

The Cuban kid shrugged. "Well I felt that I wasn't doing my best and besides, your one-on-one tutoring is really great."

Mr. Williams chuckled. "Thank you, is there anything else you need?"

Ismael noticed Mr. Williams' hand sitting on the desk and he lightly brushed against it. "No, this is enough for today." However, the student didn't leave just yet as he took his time to pack his bag. Ismael gave a quick glance to his teacher who was texting happily. "Monsieur, seem to be very happy lately."

Mr. Williams tilted his head in confusion. "Really?"

"Yes, you're smiling a lot more lately even during class. It brightens up the room."

The Canadian couldn't help but smile with a light blush. "Oh, well thank you Ismael."

The Cuban student smiled back. "You're welcome Monsieur, but out of curiosity is it because of a lover?"

Mr. Williams finally looked at Ismael and the blush became darker. He immediately closed his phone and hid it away. "Um… oui, I guess you can out it that way…"

Ismael tried his best not to look so annoyed. He knew that the teacher seemed to be close to Gilbert but Ismael just assumed that it was for their own benefits. It was a surprise that it was actually a real relationship, yet Ismael didn't like it. He admits to himself that he wished that he came onto his teacher earlier, but he knew Gilbert's attitude when it comes to relationships, and most of them do not end well. The student smirked to himself; this is a great advantage. "It's Gilbert, isn't it?"

Ismael expected the teacher's eyes to widen and flaunt around as if trying to come up with an excuse, but the student spoke first. "It's okay, I've seen you guys around and I'm not going to say anything." Ismael leaned over Mr. Williams' desk, looking him in the eye. "But I do want to warn you, Gilbert has been with a lot of people and all ended badly. He's hurt a lot of girls, and when he got bored he went with guys who he has hurt as well. I don't want to scare you but I just want to prepare you for what may happen."

Violet eyes widen even more. Were Ismael's words the truth? Gilbert seemed so sincere and he knows it. Matthew shook his head. He trusted Gilbert enough not to question him and incase they break up he would be able to handle it maturely. "Oh… well thank you for the information but I doubt that is going to happen anytime soon."

The Cuban just shrugged and zipped his backpack. "Whatever you say, thanks again." Once the student left Mr. Williams prepared for the next class with the remaining time he had left. Seeing that he actually had another ten minutes he decided to leave the classroom and get some coffee. He also remembered Gilbert saying that he was in the teacher's lounge from the text message and he would be there until lunch ended. Mr. Williams smiled to himself. He missed Gilbert dearly.

"Arg! Get off you bloody git!"

Alfred forced all his weight on Arthur. "Not unless you're going to tell Ludwig and hurt Mattie! Ivan said it was cool so why are you so worried?"

Arthur scratched against the tiles as he tried to crawl his way to the door. However he was barely getting anywhere and Ivan was blocking the door. The Principal was still smiling creepily as he watched in amusement. Meanwhile the other students had enough and were scared to death. "Um Gilbert, I think we'll be going." Lilly announced as she and Seychelles grabbed the backpacks.

The Principal nodded and stepped out of the way to allow the girls to go. "Feliks, aren't you coming?" Seychelles asked.

The blonde kid looked at them and back at Toris. "Nurse, I think I hurt myself trying to get to you. Do you have a band aid?" Feliks unleashed his sad eyes and pleading tone while pressing his body to the nurse. Toris only nodded and leaded the way out of the room and into the other office. Gilbert was still left as he texted his monsieur back and forth.

"Ah, texting your boyfriend I see. Tell me Gilbert, you're writing dirty things to him da?"

Gilbert shuddered at the words. "No!" he muttered creeper under his breath and went back to the couch. He watched in disturbance and somewhat amusement the English teacher trying to pry Mr. Bonnefoy and Mr. Jones off of him while Mr. Honda videotaped. Yao was back in Ivan's arms serving him tea and cookies. The student shrugged. There is definitely something wrong with this school.

The door was cracked open with a small voice coming through. "Um, the door seems to be blocked. Can I come in?"

Ivan immediately stepped out of the way and let his friend in. "Oh Matvey I heard about your relationship and I must say I'm happy for you!" Ivan announced and gave him a big hug. Matthew looked confused but didn't struggle. Once the Principal released he spoke again. "Well you're lover is waiting on the couch, you may want to avoid these people though…"

"Matthew Williams! Explain why you're dating a student now!" Arthur yelled while scratching at the floor.

Matthew rolled his eyes and made his way to the couch. Gilbert happily jumped up and clung onto Matthew's arm. "Monsieur! I missed you!"

"Ah, I missed you too Gilbert. So what happened here?"

The albino tugged his boyfriend to leave the room. "I'll explain later, but I do suggest to not to go near Mr. Bushy-eyebrow there."

Arthur continued to scream and yell while the other two blondes kept him down. Kiku shook his head and announced that he was leaving the classroom as well. Yao decided to follow the other Asian and Ivan continued to smile as if nothing was happening.

Gilbert and Matthew made it out of the conference room alive and the two walked to an empty hallway where Gilbert decided to steal a kiss from the older man. "Are you going to tutor Ismael again?"

The albino decided to go into big eyes moe mode in hopes that his monsieur would say no and they would make out. Instead Matthew kissed his forehead. As much as he wanted push the student down and take him there he held back. "Sorry, but he asked and I cannot deny tutoring."

The student was still pouting. "So you can't deny any tutoring?"

"Well… no."

And then a smirk. "Well then, would you like to tutor me in kissing?"

Matthew just laughed and captured the student's lips. "Of course…" In the empty hallway the two gave sweet and sloppy kisses until the first bell rang. Though Gilbert was late to his brother's physical education class it was totally worth it.

* * *

Author's Note: Holy Roman Empire! Is Cuba trying to get in the way? Will this add drama! Hell it's high school, when isn't there drama? Well anyway I once again aplogize for any grammar/spelling/puncuation mistakes... also my French is off so please if anyone catches it please tell me so I can fix it. And if anything is in parentheses that means I meant to translate into French but missed it so point it out as well. Sorry for the crappy ass chapter.

BUT! If you want more I expect a review! And check out the newest chapter of Silly Go Round along with a new story involving Russia/America family! Yay, have America-shota cookies!

I think that's all. Any clarifications just say it in the review because I think I forgot a lot of stuff.


End file.
